The Accident
by ANNA.K.H
Summary: An explosion in potions class leaves Hermione in the care of Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore must have lost his mind right? Draco is petrified and Hermione cannot manage any respones. -Crap Summary
1. The Accident

**Accidents Happen**

 _The Accident_

One week until winter break of his final year at Hogwarts Draco Malfoy's life was changed forever. The day had started out like any other, wake up get ready for class with time to spare for some lighthearted arguing with his dorm-mate, Head Girl Hermione Granger, over breakfast in their shared common room, go to class. Morning classes went by in their normal fashion, then to the great hall for lunch, so ordinary, it could have been any other day. Potions after lunch, Draco's favorite class, even without Snape, who he missed dearly. Of all the things the war had cost him, Draco missed his godfather the most. Even potions was unremarkable for the most part. He and Hermione had finished their ageless potion in record time, amazing their idiotic professor as usual. They were then told to help the others, as was customary for The Heads of Hogwarts. He was helping two daft Hufflepuff girls, who would rather fawn over him than pay attention to what he was telling them, when he heard the explosion.

It was deafeningly loud in the dungeon classroom, it felt like it was reverberating through his bones. Shock and panic swept through the room with Professor Kitchings leading the way. Draco went towards the other side of the room towards the strange cloud of smoke, or was it mist? Yelling for the rest of the students to get out into the hall, not knowing what if any harm the cloud could do. "PROFESSOR!" Draco shouted at the panicked and useless teacher, "LEAD THEM INTO THE HALL". . ."I'LL CHECK OVER HERE". Draco carefully approached the dissipating cloud and almost died of shock at what he saw on the floor. Robes, he saw robes...and those muggle jeans and …. "FUCK, THE FUCK!" was all he could manage. On the floor in from of him swimming in robes and cloths far too large was a terrified little girl looking up at him with comically large brown eyes that were quickly filling with tears.

"KITCHINGS!KITCH...PROFESSOR! FUCK,FUCK,FUCK!" This little girl with the unmistakable mass of brown ringlets,tearful golden brown eyes and overly large but familiar muggle clothes, was without a doubt Hermione Granger. He didn't hear Professor Kitchings walk in behind him. He didn't notice the panicked professor scream for Dumbledore instead of sending a patronous. All he saw was her. Without stopping to think he bent down and picked her up, not caring that the only thing that stayed on her newly changed form was her shirt. Which now hung off her tiny shoulders and was so long that with him holding her it hung past her feet. Draco did not hear Professor Kitchings ask him where he was going, or yell for him to stop when he didn't answer.

Draco cradled Hermione into his chest and sprinted all the way to the hospital wing, to Madam Pomfrey. Bursting through the doors in a decidedly UN-Malfoy like manner screaming "POMFREY! POMFREY!" until she ran into his line of sight and nodded calmly towards a bed. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy? What has happened now?" said the nurse who had seen it all, plus a war on school grounds. Draco just looked at Hermione, still in his arms, still frightened and crying. He then looked at Pomfrey, he had no clue what to say but he managed "help"he mumbled something about potions class, ageless, and the kids she was helping and an explosion.

Madam Pomfrey instantly at ease tried her best to calm the normally stoic Malfoy down. "ahh, I see, I have some good news for you, and some bad news for you then, Mr. Malfoy" she smiled at the young man she had always thought she would hate. "So you can fix it?" he said quietly not looking away from the altered Ms. Granger. "Sadly, no, but it will run its course in about two months time, or less depending on the strength of the potion involved in this mishap..." Draco stared at Pomfrey wide eyed, not realizing that Hermiones tiny hand was in his attempting to hold it, but only managing to wrap a tiny fist around his index finger. Is she in there, is her mind also..." He didn't know how to ask or why he was even asking. They were not friends, its not like he cared...

"This is the best one in years!" exclaimed Dumbledore laughing as he walked up to the bed containing the toddler version of Ms. Hermione Jean Granger. "Well, she will need someone to look after her until she makes it back to her normal self, and no Mr. Malfoy her intellect is not that of an average toddler, she will retain all of her knowledge, but at present it is not all accessible to her. She will be a incredibly intelligent, version of herself at the age she is exhibiting. Prone to all the pitfalls as well, she will need to be very well taken care of." The old man chuckled darkly and turned to look at Draco, who was still looking at Ms. Granger, "I think... Yes, I do believe that I will entrust her to you Mr. Malfoy, seeing as your schedules already match and you share a dorm. Also, since you are both always ahead in all of your studies, it will not harm your grades, both you and Ms. Granger will be allowed to test out of any missed class work once she is feeling up to it. Now you should know, she will have very sudden and painful growth spurts , these cannot be predicted or helped. Normally it will occur once a day, but if she recovers quickly it can be up to seven times a day. You will NOT leave her side until she is at least about 12, the best way to check is 'left upward flick _revelare,_ she is currently two and a half. Check again before bed and owl me when she makes it to five."

"Where are you going?!" Draco was engulfed in terror as Dumbledore turned and walked away, he swore he heard the old man laughing. "I CAN'T DO THIS" Draco yelled "DUMBLEDORE, I CAN'T … I . . really. . ." he pleaded but the Headmaster was gone. He silently sat in a chair elbows on knees, head in his hands, silent. "You will be fine young Malfoy" Pomfrey said quietly as she brought over Hermione's charmed clothing that would now adjust to her current size. He Flinched as he realized as a child she would need help doing things... as a toddler Hermione was going to be dependent on him to survive. "no, no … . . . " "This is a mistake, I cannot take care of her, I won't, Were not even friends, no, its not right." Draco rambled his refusals out in a dejected manner. "Dumbledore made his mind up, He must trust you Mr. Malfoy" Pomfrey smiled sadly at the tormented young man in front of her. She had changed Hermione into her charmed cloths and then wrapped her up the blanket from the bed. Handing the bundled toddler to to him, she smiled and dismissed him with a nod, walking away without a second glance.

She was almost asleep, the process must have been exhausting, he wondered if he would be able to sleep anytime soon. As he looked down at her she smiled and snuggled into him. "Granger, don't be cute this isn't fucking funny", he muttered darkly as he headed towards their dorm room holding her close to his chest. "what the hell am I going to do?" he thought. "Two months..." There was a soft noise from the bundle he was holding so tightly to his chest, almost a sigh. He briefly reflected that he had never so much as held a child before and was now going to be watching one for winter break.

ANYONE INTERESTED? I thought it would be fun and lighthearted to follow this crazy idea... Let me know what you think and if its worth exploring further!

PLEASE SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!


	2. Winter Break

_**I cannot say thank you enough to anyone who read, followed, favorited!**_

 _ **If you commented, this is for you! I was so glad for the encouragement!**_

 _ **Winter Break**_

"Do NOT touch that!" Draco scooped Hermione up dragging her away from the venomous and hungry snap dragon in the garden. "NO, I NEED TO SEE IT!" Hermione squirmed and wiggled in Draco's strong grasp. "You see with your EYES! I told you to back up THREE times... THREE! You don't listen, we're going inside." Draco was exasperated, dragging the five year old Hermione into the Manor. "I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" she pouted with all her might. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS EITHER !" Draco instantly felt guilty for screaming at her "dammit, please do not cry... I'm sorry I yelled at you little duck. This isn't easy for me either..." his grip previously meant for retraining her from the venomous plant was switched, so she could cry into his chest as he carried her up the stairs, assuming this breakdown meant she needed to nap. Draco was going through a crash course in 'parenting' make sure she has eaten, baths before bed, naps mid day, play time outside,stories before sleeping and combating her constant nightmares all night. The problem with having a 17 year old stuck in a child's body was, she had seen the worst of the world, fought in a war and lived, losing so much along the way. Hermione was missing parts during the day in her child's body but at night, her mind was unlocked and flooded with the worst parts of her memory and what five year old wouldn't cry at that?

"Shhh, look here we are" he sat her down on his bed and held his hand out to wordlessly summon her blanket that she had left...probably in the library in her morning adventures...The blanket finally flew through the door and into his hand. She loved this awful fuzzy, fluffy, tattered pink blanket. Draco made sure there was a pillow on either side of her keeping her from falling off the edge in her sleep. He covered her with the blanket she loved so much, and laid down across the foot of the bed facing the ceiling. Running his hands through his messy white blond hair, he started a story he would make up as he went along. This was the routine he had built for them, in the six days they had been together. They had been at Malfoy Manor since the night of the accident.

Dumbledore's parting words had been echoing in his head since they left, haunting him. Dumbledore sent them away the evening of the accident "I know you do not want this responsibility Mr. Malfoy. Hermione's parents were killed during the war, her home has since been sold. None of her muggle family knows she is alive, as far as they muggle world knows Hermione Jean Granger was murdered with her parents last year. She does not have anyone, much like yourself. Take it as a blessing, you will not be alone in the Manor on Christmas. It will be up to you to keep little Ms. Granger safe, and you will be leaving this evening. I want the others focused on their studies and tests, This would only be a distraction. Enjoy your holiday and owl me as her age progresses." He was shocked, to shocked to even argue with the Headmaster as he left. Draco had never had to take care of anything in his entire life...

Draco was not aware he had fallen asleep until something cold on his face woke him up. He opened his eyes and had brown curls tangling in his lashes and small frozen hands fluttering over his face "awake!" She was beaming at him, so happy and all he had done was open his eyes. "yes duckling, I'm awake, now what?" "I'm cold" she whispered he smile gone, she seemed scared? He looked over to the fireplace, mumbled the incantation and the fire roared to life. "Alright, now what?" he turned back to the little girl who seemed again at ease. "Can we make cookies? I'm hungry. OHHHHHHH is it going to snow?" She was definitely fine, the questions were coming faster than he could answer. "Can I go outside, what are you looking at? OOOOOHHHHHH can we make hot coco!" He just laughed and called for Mipsy. "You can do anything you please pet, Mipsy is going to help you, I have to run to town but I will not take long."

"No, you can't leave you have to stay." "I have a few errands to run, the house elves will take care of you, I PROMISE, you like Mipsy, she will be right next to you until I come back." "BUT..." She was going to cry, he knew it, and once she did he wouldn't be able to leave, Draco bolted to the fire place and dropped the floo powder before he could see her tears. He landed, roughly because of his rushing, in the Leaky Cauldron to meet Blaise and get some shopping done and have lunch. 'I have every right to see my friends over my winter break' he told himself. "Hey" he called out when he saw his friend walking towards him "Okay, so we have to go to the jewelers, grab the stuff from Madam Freya's Boutique. She said Pomfrey approved the charms she used on the dresses, called earlier. Did you need anything else? I just have to get something for Harlow and then I am done." Blaise said as they walked down the street towards Gringotts to get their funds. "How is she? Still mad at me for having Hermione around?" Draco laughed. "Yes, Harlow is never going to forgive you for that one, But she dose say we are coming over for Christmas, we have to or 'My stupid best friend will be all alone' end quote" Blaise was laughing so hard at his younger sisters antics he could hardly breath.

"Mr. Malfoy, It's so nice to see you! I have all fifteen dresses ready to go as long as you approve of course, also the muggle jeans and sweaters. Mr. Lakes dropped off the boots and dress shoes as well as what were they called...sneakers? Umm nine total I think? Was there anything else I can get you?" Madam Freya's daughter Larissa rattled off her list for approval and Draco was eternally grateful for his family money just that second. "Just sign here Mr. Malfoy that will be 8,679 for the cloths and 3,956 for the shoes from Mr. Lakes oh and coats! We forgot coats but there are five in there and thats 3,815. Only the best for you of course!" she giggled looking up at him through her lashes, she was loving this. "Mr. Zabini I have your order for Harlow as well, 9,786 and yours was 5,734 please sign" She was all over Blaise but that was his own fault, He had instigated a fling over the summer with the crazy shop heiress.

Draco looked over the jewelry hoping to see anything that caught his attention. It needed to be small, simple and beautiful. He didn't really know why he was even looking, when all of this was over he figured things would go back to the way they were before. Suddenly he was anxious, how long had he been gone? He had the strangest urge to rush home, he followed it. Pausing only to buy a little necklace he saw on his way out, it was a thin chain with a very small bird in flight affixed to it. It seemed fitting and had various protection charms already on it. He added a quick locator spell just to be sure he could find her now that she was wandering the Manor. He apperated home not wasting the time to floo.

"Duckling?!" was the first thing out of his mouth when he made it home. "Misses will not come out of the towel cupboard in the Masters bathroom..." Mipsy said sadly from the door to his bathroom. Draco walked towards his bathroom and heard her whimpering. He had missed a growth spurt! She was here alone , hurting and afraid... Draco was furious with himself for not having thought about it. He opened the door to the towel cupboard and reached in to pull out his baby duck and what he found once he had her out and in front of him, was a terrified girl of about eight.

 _Let me know what you think! Thank you for your time, and I want your criticisms, corrections, comments & concerns. I am always open to help!_


	3. Growing Up

_**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and comments ! It makes my day!**_

 _Growing Up_

 _Dumbledore,_

 _I forgot how small Hermione is when she is fully grown . She looked about eight.. I checked to be sure and it showed ten. She has reached ten! Her memories are coming back, what do I do?_

 _~Draco Malfoy_

Hermione sat in her extravagantly furnished bedroom in Malfoy Manor, Staring at the clothes and shoes and random things like scarves and hats and gloves... all luxurious, fashionable, and not necessary...? Her memories were coming back and she was sure now that she was older he would throw her in the dungeons with rags an no food... She could not reconcile the last week of her life with him with the memories that were coming back to her. He was kind to her, carried her, told her stories, took care of her. Draco still was she thought as she looked at the impossibly nice room filled with unbelievably nice things that he had gotten for... her?When he had come home and pulled her out of the towel cupboard she had been so mean to him. Yelling and screaming and trying to run away but getting lost in the Manor instead.

She was mad the he had left her, He wasn't there to brush her hair away from her forehead and rock her when the growth spurt hit. He wasn't there to carry her to the tub because they had learned that sometimes it hurt less in the bath. She was mad he hadn't been there to help her because she hurt and most of all he wasn't there to explain the memories. Hermione couldn't understand why he had ever done any of it. The memories she was getting back about him were horrid, they were enemies, rivals and hated each other. She didn't anymore though...she had felt safe and loved and cared for with him here this last week, which hurt her adolescent heart. She curled up on her bed and cried her confusion and hurt out until she was almost asleep, then she heard her door open.

He walked over to her bed where she had curled up and covered her with her pink blanket before he sat down on the bed next to her. "YOU HATE ME!" She weakly screamed as she sniffled into her pillow. "No, I was raised to hate you... I was raised to be a pretty bad person... but I changed Duckling." Draco had no idea what to do with her now that she remembered how awful he could be...

"I'm not a duck" she grumbled still not looking at him. "I'm sorry for who I used to be Hermione, but you were the one to punch me in the face if I recall correctly. Look, I am doing the best I Can, and … and...? …. uh, You can go anywhere in the Manor you want to except the dungeons. Also, Stay away from the carnivorous plants." He got up to leave "don't go" she whisper so quietly he thought he had imagined it but when he turned around she was looking at him. Her brown curls were in tangles and knots, her eyes red rimmed and swollen from crying, she looked down "you can't leave me again..." she pleaded softly.

She was still only 10 of course he wouldn't leave her. "Here, what about [flick of his wand- double doors appear] this! he opened the doors and she could see into his room, where she had been staying since her arrival at the Manor. " I'll never be far, but you have your own space and I made those doors open into the library !" He was proud of himself, moving rooms was hard work. He had wanted her to be happy and comfortable. "I can go through there?" she asked timidly pointing into his room. "Yes, of course" he didn't know why she was asking, she had been in there everyday for a week. "Its late, its time we get ready for bed, go hop in the tub"

He smiled at her as she instantly fell into their night time routine, he gave her new pajamas to Mipsy along with the towels to take to her in the bathroom. He got himself changed into his plaid pajama pants and normal black t shirt and waited for her to be done so the could both brush their teeth. Then he would untangle her curls and brush and dry her hair and braid it if she asked him to. Draco had learned she liked keeping her hair in braids, something about it being out of her way. Even as a child it seems she had done everything with the utmost focus and determination.

The fact that she would be herself again soon popped into his mind and he was sad, she would surely leave him then. Draco Smiled as he thought of this younger version of Hermione, who was still little enough to admit that she could be scared or hurt. He couldn't see adult Hermione doing that, but maybe just not with him. This thought also made him sad. The realization that he was attached to her came slowly to Draco Malfoy.

"I'm Ready!" she announced as she bounded out of the bathroom, stopping only to spin in her new sleeping gown that had silver snowflakes on a light blue background. "It's perfect! And super comfy, Thank You" she said shyly. "i'm glad you like it... the lady at the shop said you would" He smiled down at her. They got their teeth brushed and took their seats in front of the fire so he could work on her hair. "Why are you not mean to me anymore?' she asked in the middle of her story that she had been telling him. "I have grown up a lot since then and the people who told me that was how I was supposed to act are gone... so I get to be who I want to now..." He said quietly. "do you miss your mom and dad?" her little voice faltered, but she said it. "I miss my mom, she was nicer than most people will ever know." He answered her honestly. "Me too" was all she said and he finished her hair in silence.

Draco walked Hermione over to her bed and tucked her in, he sat in a chair beside her and started another story that he knew she wouldn't make it through. As he had thought she was fast asleep far before he was done. Draco got up and went to his bed leaving the doors between their rooms open. This would be the first night back home that he would sleep in his bed alone, and he was not sure he wanted to, he liked hearing her soft little breaths... and sometimes hilarious sleep mumbling. He did not want to think about how all of this was going to end...He had a feeling it would end with him lonelier than he had ever been before, and that was terrifying.

 _ **Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays !**_

 _ **I hope everyone has a wonderful time!**_

 ** _All questions, comments, concerns & criticisms are appreciated!_**

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **~Anna**_


	4. Christmas Eve

_Dumbledore,_

 _She is going through her teens quickly, I believe she will be back to normal before break is over. All we do is fight, I don't know what to do, the fighting only stops when it's time to go to bed. She wants to go to some Festival in Muggle London on Christmas Eve, Please say no._

 _~Malfoy_

" GO TO YOUR ROOM" Malfoy roared at Hermiones retreating figure as she stomped up the stairs. Turning at the top to yell down, "I AM, BUT NOT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TOO, YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!". "FINE" he screamed back completely exasperated. Draco was furious, she had begged him to go to muggle London for some kind of tree lighting thing, which he begrudgingly took her too, since Dumbledore had ignored his pleas to refuse permission. When they arrived she promptly got lost in the giant crowd. Draco had spent at least an hour trying to find her even with the locator spell in her necklace. When he had finally found Hermione, she was cornered by two men in an alley off the festival square. He had just walked up wondering what the hell she was doing back here "Dammit Hermione, If you followed a kitten back here we are not keeping it!" he had yelled jokingly, when he saw two men, one had just backhanded a small girl, no not just a small girl , "HERMIONE!". Draco he had been so overcome with anger at her attackers he had stupefied and hexed them. She then had the audacity to scream at him for using magic in front of muggles.

He stalked angrily up the stairs to his room which he found locked. "DAMMIT HERMIONE I SAID YOUR ROOM!" Draco bellowed as he used a quick unlocking spell and flung his door open. He was raging now, "How dare YOU lock ME out of MY own FUCKING room!" He stomped to the open double doors that connected their rooms but didn't see her in her room. He stopped for a fraction of a second then heard water running, and in his angry haze didn't take a second to think before he threw the bathroom door open. She was naked from the top of her jeans up facing away from him assessing the damage of her attack in the mirror. The first thing he saw was the bruises the covered half her back, and as she turned around startled and angry he noticed one on her left cheek, around her neck, both her hips and along one side connecting with the ones on her back. Shocked Hermione just stood there trying to cover herself, staring at him. "What?!..."Draco was overcome with a strange sense of failure, mingled with protectiveness and possessiveness, he wasn't sure which drove him forward to wrap his arms around her, but he did.

She was startled by the sudden contact but quickly wrapped her arms around him as well and was sobbing into his chest. "I was so scared, I panicked, I couldn't fight back" she whispered between sobs "so stupid, I was so stupid, they almost….". Draco just held her, and tried to understand his own conflicted feelings. He eventually just carried her to his bed because he was tired of standing in the bathroom and she was calming down, he figured she was tired after the whole ordeal. Draco laid her down on her side of the bed like she was a child (out of habit) and walked around to his side to find she was laying on her side facing him pulling a sheet up to cover her chest and giggling.

"What?" he asked cautiously. "I'm almost back to normal now, 15 last time you checked, you don't have to carry me if you want me to move." Draco was silent as he peeled his soggy shirt off and laid on his side facing her "You were crying, I guess it was just habit?" he chuckled nervously to cover the half lie. He had just wanted to hold her...

and he did, all night.

Hermione woke up wrapped in the arms of Draco Malfoy, which was only slightly ab normal since the accident, she hadn't stayed in her room more than three nights before they had gone back to sharing his bed, the company made them both feel better. It wasn't until a few nights ago they had woken up entangled. She didn't mind, it didn't bother her to be close to him. She was worried now actually, that it was going to bother her to be away from him. She was playing with the necklace he had given her when all this started, it seemed like it had been much longer than two weeks… and today was Christmas and she figured her last growth spurt would be tomorrow and he would probably want her out of his hair for his last week of vacation. She snuggled closer as the thought of leaving made her sad. Draco was awake for this and tightened his arm around her when she snuggled closer, which made her gasp and look up at him eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep, not that... that gives me a right to… but…I" Draco kissed Hermione softly, moving one hand up to gently brush her cheek, before moving it to her hair and tugging gently making her moan allowing him to deepen the kiss. Hermione slid her hands up his body until she could mimic him, tangling her fingers in his messy platinum hair wrapping her other arm around his neck to pull herself closer. The sheet that had been between them had been long forgotten and it hadn't occurred to either of them that they were both naked from the hips up until they broke from their passionate kissing for air. Draco was balanced above her and decided in that moment he had never seen anything more beautiful than her, flushed and flustered and hair a tangled mess on his pillow. They were both breathing heavily. Hermione looked down their bodies only to remember she was shirtless… and braless...and dying of embarassment.

The panic must have shown on her face because Draco lowered his body to hers putting his forehead to hers "It's ok" He whispered. "we don't have to do anything else" As he kissed her softly, moving so that she was above him and he could hold her to his chest. "Just let me hold you?" he asked quietly? "I'm sorry …. I've never….I'm a… Are you disappointed?" she said as she laid her cheek on his chest bracing for any number of heartbreaking outcomes, because she realized … her heart was at the mercy of Draco Malfoy.

He laughed, "Disappointed?" he questioned her quietly, "why would I be disappointed?" he asked as he lightly traced his fingers along her back. "I'm not sure what you were expecting? With…" She blushed so deeply it looked painful and looked down at their bare chests touching. "I don't want you to do anything you're not ready to do, I shouldn't have taken the liberties I have with you this morning considering what happened to you last night….I'm sorry…. I am so sorry I lost you, I am sorry I wasn't there sooner I'm sorry I yelled at you… I was supposed to keep you safe. I failed you my duck." As he placed a soft kiss on top of her head and was rewarded by her snuggling closer.

 ** _All questions, comments, concerns & criticisms are appreciated!_**

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **~Anna**_


	5. Chapter 5

'Are you going to send me away? Now that i'm almost back to normal? I understand if you just want to be... free of all this..." Hermione stuttered out in a nervous whisper into his chest. "No, your welcome to stay as long as you would like" His arms were still around her, he was winding one of her curls around his finger. It was a big house, he would miss her if she left. "Are you going to treat me differently when we go back to school? Will it be like before?" she whispered and she sounded so sad it hurt him. He tightened his hold on her and mumbled into her hair between little kisses "Hermione, I...I...would you mind staying its a big house to be in alone?" . Malfoys were bad at feelings, basically raised not to have them and he knew it wasn't really a answer to her questions but it was the best he had at the moment. She must have understood because she smiled up at him and he hoped she never left. "Merry Christmas Draco!" she said still smiling at him.

He frowned "Blaise and his little sister Harlow are coming over today, we had better get ready, want me to take care of those bruises?" He was suddenly worried, had he been holding her too tightly? Did he hurt her? Draco was panicked, why hadn't he healed her last night? "Draco, I'm fine" she smiled at him but realized he had already done something. She felt light warm, tingles run from the top of her head to her toes and in less than a minute all the bruises and scrapes were gone. "How? I didn't even hear you say anything? You don't have your wand?" she sat up in shock momentarily forgetting her state of undress, and then snatched the blanket up to cover her self. Draco was laughing, which made her swat at him, he too sat up, trying to hide his chuckles. "My mother was a amazingly skilled healer, she taught me a few things." He shrugged. "It is kind of nice to know something the smartest witch of our age doesn't" he smirked at her.. She glared at him and then started laughing, "I guess I should get cleaned up...are you sure Blaise won't mind that I am here?" He just laughed.

Hermione went to shower and it took 100% of his will power to leave her alone. He made himself march down to the kitchens and remind the elves there were only going to be four people and themselves if they would join, they wouldn't, but he always invited them. He had freed all of the elves after his father passed. Given them a wage if they choose to stay, set up the attic of his wing as a living quarters for them. He had made it as nice as they would let him, and had laid out various pieces of clothing around the room. Over the sofa arms and on the small beds and on the desks he threw them everywhere so they could find and wear whatever they wanted. Mipsy liked the little girls dresses with ruffles. Flopsy liked this green v neck tshirt that almost hit the floor. He would go and talk to them sometimes "meetings" he called them. To make sure they were all well, not one was punishing themselves, he wanted them happy, Granger would be proud. Granger...Hermione.

He walked back up the stairs wondering if he could actually express how he felt, probably not, sighing he walked back into his room to find her in the window seat reading. It must have been an interesting book because she hadn't noticed his return. He looked at her she was in a black long sleeve v neck t shirt that fit snugly tucked into her red and green plaid skirt over black legging that tucked into her black suede boots. The comfortable flat kind that she could run in if she needed too he mused, not the tall pointy kind Pansy stumbled around in. He was still staring at her with a goofy grin on his face when she looked up at him. She smiled and blushed and it... did things... to him he wouldn't admit, he went to shower.

Draco took a very cold shower, dressed simply in black muggle jeans and a black button down with , you guessed it, black shoes. He was wondering if he should put a tie on when he felt the Floo call rather than heard it and knew Blaise and Harlow would arrive shortly. He walked over to Hermion and held his hand out tor her, and when she looked up at him he smiled at her and asked "Am I allowed to kiss you in front of people?"

 ** _I'm nervous! is it too much? do you like where it's going?_**

 ** _All questions, comments, concerns & criticisms are appreciated!_**

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **~Anna**_


End file.
